opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Matuśek
Welcome! Hi Matuśek -- we're excited to have Bionicle nasze opowieści Wiki as part of the Wikia community!Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Elo!--DARNOK 2 17:55, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) ej mogę usuwać,penośić,zapespieczaś obserwować-jestem adminem??Na lokal list users niema admina?--Aritika władca Guratti 17:56, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Wejdż na forum o wiki i na moją wikię, ale nie tą z opowieściami tylko tą D.O.M.I. nick 17:06, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Napisałem coś na forum o wiki, a ty prosze wejdź na tą wikię, którą stworzyłem [ http://pl.mixkomiks.wikia.com /wiki/Mix_Komiks_Wiki] D.O.M.I. nick 17:18, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Elo - GG Dlaczego mi tworzysz stronę usera? Sam sobie ją mogę zrobić, a w ogóle czy mówiłem, że tu będę siedział? Ja przyszedłem się przywitać. - GG bo ze stroną usera wszystko to lepiej wygląda!moge usunąć!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:24, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) Mówisz-masz. -The New Lewa, the air is back Już mam Admina!--DARNOK 2 19:06, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) To fajnie!Ej tworzymy nową wiki Fanclub?Ty,ja,amak,tnl-admini?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:07, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Nie.Umiesz banować.To mi wystarczy.--DARNOK 2 19:08, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Pamiętaj ,że admin może dać bana adminowi!Bo widzę tak: DARONK 2 (...|...|zablokój).Bądź grzeczny!Ej potrzebóję czeoś bajranckiego!Pomożesz mi?Dla tej wiki?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:12, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Ja też mogę cię zbanować.Obok ciebie mam zablokuj.Może jakiegoś obrazku na srtonie głównej?PS Jak ci się podoba wygląd nowej strony głównej Kit-Bionicle Wiki?--DARNOK 2 19:15, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Extra-ej może zrobimy tak ,że adminów nie banójemy?Znaczy admin admina?Tylko upomnienia!!A userów-srutututututututu--Aritika władca Guratti 19:17, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Tak potrzebóję,obrazek-prostąkąt.czarny z Ackarem,a poboku mata nui,i Gresh!A na tym napis: Bionicle nasze opoiweści Wiki.Czerwonym gróbym najlepiej Monotype Corsiva!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:20, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Spróbuję to zrobić.Może do środy się uwinę.--DARNOK 2 19:24, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem:400px Fajne?--DARNOK 2 19:40, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Nom,ej niewiesz jak zrobić napis drókowany?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:46, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) Nie. :-(.--DARNOK 2 14:41, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Daj mi jeszcze prawa Biurokraty!--DARNOK 2 14:48, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) Bardzo mi przykro,ale z powodu długiej bezczynności na Kit-Bionicle Wiki,Ja i Kapib podjęliśmy decyzję o odebraniu ci praw Admina.Przykro mi.--DARNOK 2 19:21, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) O jaki ci żółty na mojej wiki ci chodzi? D.O.M.I. nick 13:55, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi ci o image z matoro i Muaka na stronie głównej Bionicle Project Wiki to napis poprawiłem na czerwony. D.O.M.I. nick 14:03, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) DArnok już nie jest adminem nr. 2 ? D.O.M.I. nick 14:54, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Nie,tak jest na stronie głównej bo go niema-niema praw.Może ty je dostaniesz bom sam niepociągne tej wiki--Aritika władca Guratti 17:39, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobry pomyśł z tymi kolegami z klasy P.S. Tryna dał mi na Fanclubie prawa admina, ale coś nie mogę dać ich tobie. Toa Amak 16:25, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Heh ;b Tworzyć każdy może.- The New Lewa, the air is back Ale za to Adminwm być nie każdy może. Postaram się wywiązać z tej funkcji.- The New Lewa, the air is back Wywiązać w sensie "wywiązać ze swoich obowiązków". Nie chodziło mi o "Wymigać", chętnie będę adminem.- The New Lewa, the air is back Nie rozumiem. Przecież tu jestem i chętnie będę Adminem.- The New Lewa, the air is back Dobra, co jakie konkretnie jest moje zadanie/zadania?- The New Lewa, the air is back 50px Masz podpis XD- The New Lewa, the air is back Hej,Aritika,nie chcę Ci wytykać błędów,ale dbaj o ortografię,ok?-Użytkownik:Gormifan Buahahaha! Władza w moich rękach! :b- The New Lewa, the air is back Pomyślałem sobie, z skoro Bioniclepedia ma to:80px to może my zrobimy coś takiego:Plik:Opowiadaneczka_wiki.gif- The New Lewa, the air is back Ma to być set czy screen z filmu? I czy w kropki ma być apis czy Ackar?- The New Lewa, the air is back Chodzi o coś takiego? Plik:Ackar.jpg- The New Lewa, the air is back Nie ma sprawy.- The New Lewa, the air is back bo ja mam moją własną wiki ale nie wiem jak zrobic kogoś adminem . pomożesz mi np napisz jak to zrobić.z góry dziękuje--Panrahk17 08:02, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) Dobry pomysł, często się zastanawiałem jak powstało EB, takie wytłumaczenia by się przydały na wikiach.- The New Lewa, the air is back Fajne plakietki, ciekawy pomysł ze zrobieniem tego kolorowego "cienia", taj ramki tylko w dwóch stron. Zdziwiła mnie ta kolorowa "fala" pod "Powstaniem". Co do gg: Mówiłem już El Rurkinsowi, ze nie mam, bo uważam, ze zabierałoby mi za dużo czasu.- The New Lewa, the air is back Mówiłem że wstawie moją opowieść jak Wartor zniszczy Mitaraxa.--Bart7456 16:55, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) Moje nr. GG to: 13354519.StarożytnyWładca 19:18, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) Myślałem, że to może ktoś z rodziny, więc dałem sobie spokój!:)StarożytnyWładca 19:24, gru 21, 2009 (UTC) O czym pogadamy? --Vox22 16:36, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Umiem wklejać grafy --Vox22 16:37, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Teraz ja sorry, miałem na myśli coś innego --Vox22 16:45, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Umiem robić plakietki. Tylko nie mam pomysłu :( --Vox22 16:50, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem coś takiego: Plik:Prezentacja3.jpg I jak? --Vox22 14:31, gru 23, 2009 (UTC) Fajny świąteczny obrazek na stronie! --Vox22 14:34, gru 23, 2009 (UTC) Życzę Ci radosnych świąt pełnych ciepła. By w chwilach refleksji choć na chwilę zatrzymać się i spostrzec to, czego nie widać w ciągłym biegu - proste radości.- The New Lewa, the air is back Wszystkiego dobrego... eee, to banalne. Dużo radości... eee, to normalne. Dużo Bionicli... eee, nie wiem skąd. No to po prostu wesołych Świąt!! Vox22 Jaki problem? --Vox22 18:53, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) problem taki ,że musimy sciągnąć tu ludu bo trochę nasza wika sie do tyłu zmiata,jak tam z Toa Trediaksem??--Aritika władca Guratti 18:55, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Powiedział, że mogę 'skopio'wać jego opowieści i wkleić tu, ale raczej nie pali się do przyjścia tutaj. Spoko, mój kuzyn niedługo tu będzie (tak mi przynajmniej powiedział) --Vox22 19:01, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Mam prośbę: rób mniejsze plakietki, bo np. ta w "Powstaniu Edinsa" jest za szeroka. -TNLewa, the air is back Na początku narracja płynęła jak krew z nosa, ale potem się poprawiłeś. Dobry sposób na opisanie Edinsa tym listem. Plakietka jak już mówiłem z szeroka, ale dobra(nareszcie nie ma "fali" :-D)- TNLewa, the air is back Ja wiem, jak pisać w paintcie, tylko się pytałem, czy ty umiesz, bo pisałeś "ołówkiem", ale potem zobaczyłem, że umiesz. --Vox22 20:46, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) No Vox22 11:46, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) Mogę edytować str. główną. To "no" to po polsku, nie po angielsku. Wszystko jasne? Mam nadzieję. Vox22 21:35, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) Chciałbym wystąpić z pewną prośbą o przywrócenie mi Admina. Gdyż teram mogę znowu zająć się wikią a jako Admin pokombinuję z szablonami. poprawię stronę główną i może dam lepsze obrazki świąteczne. Co ty na to? A i to moje powitanie dla Userów. Uznane? A bo postaram sięjako Admin zrobić dla tego szablon .--DARNOK 2 21:16, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Aczkolwiek ten kto zbudował Edinsa, Kituma i Haira nie został doceniony...Ale cóż. Tak już mam. I proszę w pamiętniku Edinsa wstaw Strażników Kiritturi których opisem na Fanclubie.--DARNOK 2 21:20, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Dzięks. A umieścisz tych strażników.--DARNOK 2 18:45, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Wchodzę!--DARNOK 2 18:52, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) No... Zgadzam się.--DARNOK 2 19:08, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Wchodzę!--DARNOK 2 19:12, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Daję ci zgodę. --Vox22 19:13, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Nie wchodzi mi.--DARNOK 2 19:16, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, pokaż tem obrazek. I gdzie mam potwierdzić?- TNLewa, the air is back Do TNL: potwierdzić masz na jego dyskusji albo swojej, gdzie chcesz. Do Matuśka: No, ta wojna jest xD (a tak w ogóle skończyłem Pojedynek Łowców) Voxi, który gra w Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes 11:16, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) Zastanowiłem się i jest dobry, tylko jedna jeszcze sprawa: to będzie bardzo małe i te cienie podpisów trochę zasłaniają.- TNLewa Zerknij na dyskusję powstania.- TNLewa Pomóżcie mi zrobić plakietkę do PB(Podróży Bohatera)!Ja nie mam tego programu!-User:Gormifan Hmmm... tylko jak w tedy będziemy głosować? Kto napisał najlepsze opowiadania? Kto napisał dużo opowiadań? Czy jak? Vox22 11:28, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, niech będzie miesiąca Vox22 11:37, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Mam teraz w domu malowanie, więc rzadko jestem.- TNL Matuśek, mam pewną sprawę. Niedawno zrobiłem wikię i nadałem jej taki wygląd: http://pl.freevawers.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna. Powiedz, czy chcesz, aby nasza wikia też tak wyglądała? Vox22 11:22, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Nie zauważasz czy ignorujesz pytanie? Vox22 14:07, mar 23, 2010 (UTC) Jest git, tylko czuję się trochę nieswojo. Spoko, przyzwyczaję się. Vox22 12:05, mar 29, 2010 (UTC) Mati, TNL i Darnok się zgodzili co do tej strony głównej. Mogę już zacząć ją robić? Vox22 12:17, mar 29, 2010 (UTC) I jak? Vox22 13:30, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Może zmień wygląd tej wikii. Gorzej się czyta białe na ciemnym tle, a w tej wikii chodzi głównie o czytanie.- Wbrew wszelkim pozoromwcale mnie tu nie ma Genialnie, teraz jest jak trzeba.- Wbrew wszelkim pozoromwcale mnie tu nie ma Jak zrobiłeś to tło z tyłu? O co mi chodzi - to niebieskie niebo z gwiazdami (czy coś takiego). Gresh250 Terneitex Terneitexa przyjmuję do opowieści, ale jaką on ma broń? Akuumo Słuchaj,byłem nieaktywny długo bo grałem w sherwood dungeon i zapomniałem troche,chce wiedzieć tylko jak nowy szczegół w temacie tak jak było w mojej opowieści przedzielone na części np.(Część 1 Powstanie). Pss i podpisu też zapomniałem. Jak się pisze podpis?(nagłówek 2 to już wiem) Dobra, to znowu ja. Terneitex to Toa, więc musi mieć maskę. Jaką ma maskę? Użytkownik:Akuumo Słuuchaj,mam takie nieistotne pytanie,dlaczego Aritika podoba ci się najbardziej?--Bart7456 2010 cze 15 20:20